The Whole Package
by RHrJamJavaJunkiePrincess2010
Summary: Luke and Lorelai share a moment in the wee hours of the morning on Christmas. Takes place nineteen months after the series finale. JavaJunkie fluff alert.


A/N: So, here's my first attempt at writing a GG fanfic! Be aware that this is EXTREMELY fluffy, but it's just a little idea that I had and wanted to try out. Also: I have nothing against the movie Made of Honor...I actually quite liked it. But it was cliche.

Disclaimer: I own nothing GG related except my pretty, pretty complete collection of DVD's. They're oh-so-pretty.

* * *

The shrieks of a seven-month-old baby rang out at an off-the-charts volume at 3:00 AM for the second time that evening. She had already awakened her parents two hours previously and to suggest either was pleased would have been akin to suggesting Peter Jackson as the director for a Veggie Tales movie.

"Luke…" Lorelai groaned from her husband's right.

"What?!" He said as indignantly as anyone only 23 conscious could.

"Your turn."

"I already went tonight." Now he was 37.6 conscious….

"So?"

"So it's _your_ turn." More like 42.5 conscious by now, his irritation gradually filtering through all parts of his mind.

"No, it means that everything tonight is your duty."

"That makes absolutely no sense." 59 conscious.

"Nineteen hours, Luke. Five more than Rory. Nineteen hours." Every syllable was emphasized. Luke sighed. He was well over 75 conscious at this point; might as well finish the job. He rolled over, pulled himself into a sitting position and then lifted himself out of bed. He then sleepily walked down the stairs, being careful to keep one arm on the wall so that he wouldn't trip going down. He stumbled into what was once Rory's room, and then transformed into a nursery. He flicked on the light.

Their daughter was sitting up in her crib, and during her parents' bickering, her screaming had been reduced to tears on her cheeks, heaving sobs, and madly flailing arms. Luke's irritation melted on the spot as she looked directly into his face. Unlike Rory and April, whose features more closely resembled their respective fathers', the third daughter, Amy, was already the spitting image of Lorelai. Along with the bright, Gilmore-blue eyes, she was showing bits of her mother's dark, curly hair and soft facial features.

Luke gently scooped her up in his arms and slowly rocked her back and forth until she quieted.

"Just like them," he murmured to her as a smile began to creep onto her face, making the tiniest of dimples in her chubby cheeks. "Always in on the joke, always wanting attention, and always on the move," he said as she squirmed in his arms for a moment before he shifted positions. She settled down a bit and her eyes closed. He didn't notice Lorelai's arrival until she spoke.

* * *

"Hey, Dad," she whispered, not wanting to wake Amy in case she had already fallen back asleep.

"Oh, hey, there," he said. "I don't think she's out quite yet; give a couple of minutes. I think she just wanted to be held, is all. I have it, though, you don't need to be up."

"It's okay," Lorelai said. "I couldn't go back to sleep, and I like watching. Plus I feel a little bad about making you get up again. She smiled at the scene before her: Father and daughter, _her_ husband and _their_ daughter, all three of them in the same household from the time of the baby's birth. April and Rory too, both of them in the room they had built above the garage, in Stars Hollow for the holidays.

Lorelai noticed Luke's sigh of relief as Amy's mouth opened a tad and her breathing slowed, sure signs that she was sound asleep. Even so, she was not surprised when he continued to hold her. However, his next question did catch her off-guard.

"Is this as wonderful as you thought it would be?" Luke asked her.

"Hm?" Lorelai questioned sleepily.

"This? The whole package. You, me, three kids under one roof, presents under the three…all of this?" Luke pressed.

"Would it be cliché to say that it's better?"

"More than _Made of Honor_," he nodded.

"Then…let me just say that you fit the father and husband role much better than the other option would have. April is a much better stepdaughter than I know the other option to be, and had I stayed with the other option, I would have starved to death because the food was barely edible." Her eyes grew softer as she listed her last thought. "And had I gone with the other option, my soul would have died, because I would have to watch you hold a beautiful baby girl that wasn't yours in your arms when I introduced you to her at the hospital. And we wouldn't be here right now." Lorelai walked over to her husband. As his free arm wrapped around her, the first few genuine Christmas flakes began to sail past the window. She gave Amy a light kiss on the forehead and Luke a deep kiss on the lips.

"And, well, with this option, the sex is _way_ better."

"And at last we come to the real reason," Luke joked. "Merry Christmas, Mom."

"Merry Christmas, Dad."


End file.
